<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Influence by StormBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861848">Influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/pseuds/StormBlue'>StormBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blood Archives [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, SOME TRIGGER WARNINGS APPLY, Vaginal Sex, mentions of torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/pseuds/StormBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vigilance and Rhacelus have that little talk...ties directly into To Serve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhacelus/Original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blood Archives [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/gifts">Lucreace</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sweet, smutty one shot placed directly after chapter 15 of To Serve so I would suggest you read that before continuing here. If not, that's fine! It still stands as a nice "filler" episode before I start the next chapter. </p><p>This is also related to Curiosity, but isn't a choice your adventure. Strictly M/F, drunk but entirely consensual. Some trigger warnings apply for mentions of torture and coping.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just need to know what the chief librarian asked of you.” Rhacelus insisted as gently as he could, keeping the irate woman still with a single, massive gauntlet on her shoulder. They walked at a leisurely pace even if the tension was anything but.   </p><p>Vigilance calmed down marginally since she’d accepted his…invite but didn’t look entirely convinced of his motives. “Why do you need to know, my lord? I was told by Lord Mephiston not to speak of this. To anyone.” </p><p>He figured that was the case. Vigilance was taking the chief librarian’s word to heart. Pleasing to see her so compliant, but frustrating in his efforts to try and mitigate what he concluded to be a rather bad situation in the making. That his old friend was involving humans at all in his…less than savory endeavors was worrying. He had no doubt that the scholiast would be counted among them. And if Mephiston swore them to secrecy, well…what was Rhacelus to do of it then?  </p><p>Eventually, the old librarian decided to just be…honest. “I am concerned, restorationist. I believe what he has you involved with might be more compromising than you might realize.” </p><p>“I’m aware of that. Not really the first time I’ve worked on projects like this, I’m afraid.” The woman sounded more exasperated than directly angry. “What is your role in all of this anyways?” </p><p>Nostrils flaring at her less than polite tone, Rhacelus none the less replied. “I am his close friend and equerry. Have been for centuries. I know his mind better than anyone else.” This was not a brag, but mere fact. He’d been there since the days of Calistarius. Since before Lord Mephiston was, indeed, Mephiston and many more things since.  </p><p>Only then did Vigilance realize her tone and looked away, face bunching at the eyes. “I…forgive me, my lord. As I said, this isn’t my first go around with dangerous secrets. I might be over or underestimating the significance I’m sure but…well, I have a standard way of reacting at this point.” </p><p>“We will speak more of it then.” While his own tone was polite, he would still need to have the woman’s measure. To see if she was, in fact, worthy of the trust Mephiston was putting into her. Or, if not, he needed to possibly consider his friend’s apparent lack of judgement on the matter. Neither case he looked forward to at all.  </p><p>He steered her into one of the numerous alcoves strewn among the living quarters of the Blood Caller. Allotted to the chapter’s librarians. Mephiston’s personal chambers was a space seemingly out of sync with the rest of reality, but these other places were far more real and somber. Brass lumes flickered to life as they passed through a set of heavy curtains and directed her to one of many chairs. All were sized for men of his stature and weight, so Vigilance simply took it upon herself to climb directly onto the table itself. Rhacelus found he did not care to correct her manners.  </p><p>That was also when the wine came out. He waved a hand and several thralls the woman hadn’t been remotely aware of scurried into place. One dusted off his armor, a second bore a gilded goblet and a third struggled under the weight of a massive bottle of darkened liquid that, when popped open with even more effort, was discovered to be wine. A fourth strode forth, knife in hand and palm open, looking at him expectantly. Rhacelus caught Vigilance’s confused and worried look, shrugged at it and held his filled goblet out to allow the fourth thrall to bleed.   </p><p>While that thrall bound their wound, Rhacelus gestured vaguely and two more thralls sauntered forth to provide Vigilance with her own bottle and goblet. Sized of course for human hands. One had even brought in a pillow for her to rest on. Likely so she wasn’t putting ass to table. Then they were gone, scurrying back into the shadows like red robed specters.  </p><p>She had to hand it to them, Blood Angels were anything if not hospitable hosts. The bottle, already uncorked, was liberally filled. God Emperor the wine here was strong.  </p><p>“Start from the beginning.” He requested, already enjoying about half the goblet.  </p><p>“From what lord Mephiston told me?” When Rhacelus merely looked at her, she cleared her throat and continued. “He wants me to restore an old map. Ancient actually.” The woman paused. “No, I apologize, not restore…he needs the information completed. Important images from the map were missing due to damage. Which I thought was…strange because someone else could have found that if it’s just facts he needs.” </p><p>Rhacelus considered that. “You are correct. He should have had that information available…what was this map of?” </p><p>“Oh, likely from Old Terra. Just a few centuries or so after Old Night I think. There was a design on it I was able to recognize.”  </p><p>Both of his brows ended up in his forehead. “Ah, no wonder. This far out from Terra anything of that origin would be…obscure.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” The woman sighed into her drink, sipping quicker than she would have liked. “Anyways, it’s a popular enough design. A lot of Inquisitors and Traders enjoy having old, out of date star maps like that in their possession for…some reason. I’ve restored a few.” </p><p>“You’re from Terra I assume?” </p><p>“Aye. One of the houses that specializes in restoring art and relics relating to ancient religions and more current ones, of course.” </p><p>Those words meant very little to Rhacelus but he was beginning to understand why she was here now. “And you came here aboard the Macragge’s Honor?” </p><p>“Yes, lord. I was eager to leave Terra by the time the Lord Regent brought me along.” </p><p>Rhacelus was quiet for a second, draining the rest of his wine than refilling it. “Why you among millions, if not billions of your colleagues?”  </p><p>Vigilance hadn’t thought about that, but now that the question was in her head it made her cringe. “Oh, goodness. I never really asked, and that might be part of the reason why. But I suspect it might have a lot to do with my reputation.” She smothered a growl into her drink. </p><p>“Reputation?” </p><p>“Remember when I said this wasn’t my first time working on dangerous projects? Let’s talk more of that. Turns out when you handle a lot of old things, its draws a lot of attention. It was never just paintings and sculptures, it could have been ancient, stolen weapons and documents containing sensitive information. Eventually whatever political rivals my clients have start getting word of me touching potentially sketchy things. They get…curious and then I start having body parts removed when I don’t talk.”  </p><p>Rhacelus stopped, his goblet halfway drunk. He set it down, slowly. Vigilance took her left hand and worked her fingers into what he thought were the lines of her palm, peeling back an entire section of delicate synth-skin. “It started out with just fingers. Not at all once, mind you, and always a different rival doing the chopping. Then my hands, then my toes, feet…arms, legs. You get the idea.”  </p><p>He gingerly drained the rest of his drink then refilled her's himself. “Why continue your work at all if it’s obvious your clients aren’t protecting you? You would think that if they’re purposefully having you spend hours with their most dangerous artifacts they would have offered you sanctuary or at least ensure your silence.”  </p><p>“They have, by and large. Refusing a client also generally isn’t a choice if they’re an Inquisitor or anyone of the Ecclesiarchy on Terra. I imagine they would have done worse than any one rival of theirs. And…I am good at keeping secrets. I don’t yield to torture so clients are more inclined to keep me around. It’s hardly worth the dangers but I am…very well compensated. I’ve had to pay for not a single augment or rejuv treatment since. Not to mention other favors and connections that end up being more valuable than Imperial credits. More than likely the Lord Regent followed someone’s word and found me.”  </p><p>Rhacelus groused into his wine. “I’m surprised you sound sane at all.” </p><p>“Hah…part of the compensation is a lot of therapy and medication to make coping a little easier. Helps that I’m old too.” </p><p>“Old?” </p><p>“Aye, I’m pushing…uh, should be close enough to three centuries last I checked. Time does heal a lot of wounds, generally. As does wine.” </p><p>Grunting softly, Rhacelus refilled her glass again. His bottle was almost gone and a thrall had already brought another while they spoke. Vigilance had that glassy, pleasant gleam in her eyes of the gradually drunk, pale cheeks rosy in the low light. What he drank was a potent brew he himself had formulated. As the stuff considered more appropriate for everyday use wasn’t quite strong enough. It was finally getting to him. The constant scowl eased, his eyes hooded and his words felt looser, losing whatever pretense of formality he clung to.  </p><p>At last, he was out with it. “You don’t have to work on this project. It will put your life at risk and I want you to have a choice in the matter, for once.” </p><p>“I…excuse me?” </p><p>He leaned forward, eyes shimmering hard sapphire in the dim. “Mephiston’s work is…dangerous. Just like the others, albeit for different reasons. We would never harm you for simply knowing, but there are things worse than political rivals waiting to steal your limbs in an effort to make your talk.” </p><p>“You’re talking about daemons.” Vigilance muttered flatly. After another pause she sighed and leaned back, flat against the table. The world was starting to look a little hazy. “The Lord Regent was very clear with me on what I should expect, shacking up on his ship for close to a century. Daemons, xenos, traitors. I’m aware of the risks, but…thank you.” </p><p>“I still want you to think about it.” He told her, so softly the woman almost managed to cry. He noticed, moving a little unsteadily towards her. Rhacelus had, in fact, gone through a good portion of his second bottle. Perhaps it was the alcohol loosening his chains, but he felt inclined to continue. “Tell me, woman. Has anyone actually given you the option to just…walk away? Knowing what they might be unwittingly putting you through?” </p><p>“Of course not!” The laugh was bitter and laced with a sob. “I’m human. We just…don’t get to say no.” </p><p>Despite being fully armored, Rhacelus still had a hard time holding his full weight off the table as he leaned forward and gingerly held her face close to his, peering down at her from above. He could feel her pulse through the fingers of his gauntlets and her breath smelt of wine and anger. “You should.” </p><p>Rhacelus wasn’t sure what emotion gripped his hearts when her own hand reached up to touch his cheek, amplified by the wary smile she gave him.  </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” Vigilance whispered. She took a long breath and tilted her head back, her tone changing from hurt to something inching to close to submissive desire. “You can bite me if you want.” </p><p>Were he of a more sober mindset the librarian might have politely declined, but something else other than booze raced through his veins now. Driven by her request, the man snarled quietly and leaned all the way forward. His Angel’s teeth slid free with the pain of pressure, easing against Vigilance’s skin with little resistance. Her blood, when he tasted it, was as sweet as the wine she’d been given. Her soft little moan did things to him that the blood did not. He had to pull away, mind whirling and both hearts thumping loudly in his chest. His groin guard was suddenly very uncomfortable and his whole body felt shot through with heat and a need for touch. Rhacelus sealed her wound with a small, diluted lick of acid and gasped, trying to cool his overheated body. Rather quickly Rhacelus was beginning to discover what his lord and old friend felt towards his human lovers.  </p><p>“You can do more to me if you want.” Vigilance whispered again, running her fingers through the iron forest of his beard. He liked it more than he wanted to admit.  </p><p>“I don’t…” But his breath was gone when the woman leaned up and gently planted her lips upon his. It was quick and careful, an invite more than anything. Asking, waiting, but not demanding an answer. Shivering, Rhacelus hungrily reconnected their lips, liking the taste of her more than he should. It was messy and noisy but neither of them cared and wouldn’t have even when sober.  </p><p>Rhacelus grunted and dragged her close and then off the table. By now his cock was getting hard and the groin guard would have to be gone before it hurt. He fumbled at it while keeping up with Vigilance’s hasty, drunk-lust kisses. It finally came free with a pop of pressure and the relief and shock of cool air was immediately relieving. Huffing and panting, he wrestled the woman away from his face and plunked himself down against a far wall. There was a psychic bark of warning and any thralls who had dared remain in waiting at this time beat a retreat out of the antechamber. Through back-ways hidden behind statues and podiums.  </p><p>Breathless from battling with Rhacelus’s ferocious kisses, Vigilance grinned and reached down for him. “W-Want me to be on top?” </p><p>The rush of her hand against his hot cock nearly pinched his words off at the head. “For now.” </p><p>As she straddled his hips, his hands plucked and yanked at her clothes, trying to get them off with as much grace as his drunken arousal allowed him. Fine linen work clothes came free, Vigilance tittering as the librarian struggled to unhook her bra. The woman’s breasts bounced loose after an embarrassingly long time, but whatever she was going to say on the matter vanished as Rhacelus wrapped his arms about her back, pushing her forward. His mouth carefully wrapped around the hardened nipple of one breast, licking but not nipping. Vigilance made soft, keening noises above him, her hands locking into the short mane of greying hair about his head. He was unbelievably hard now but he couldn’t stop.  </p><p>“Agh…you’ve done this before.” Vigilance muttered into his scalp. </p><p>Rhacelus struggled to remove his mouth from her breast. “N-Not since I was a scout. Barely remember it…” </p><p>“Eh, it’ll come back to you.” Vigilance grunted, clearly not caring about any lack of experience, rubbing his head and moving her fingers to the back of his neck. “But if you could, uh…move all the way down.” </p><p>He paused, confused, eyes opening to peer up at her in a half glare. “Exactly what are you implying, woman?” </p><p>“Use your tongue on my clit.” She growled, wrapping her arms around his head as if directing him to do exactly that.  </p><p>The entire concept of it was alien to Rhacelus but he was willing to comply, groaning and scrapping at her flesh with his beard the whole way down. Her smell, when he got to it, was strange but intoxicating. The entirety of his manhood reacted accordingly, clenching painfully and bobbing between his legs. He felt a wetness at its very tip and wondered, vaguely, if he was already close to orgasm.  </p><p>Vigilance adjusted her stance on his armored thighs, attempting to make herself comfortable while wrestling his head into a better position. When it became too awkward, Rhacelus merely snarled and hefted her into place above his head, burying his jaws between her thighs. The woman gasped and struggled for purchase on his pouldrons, eventually finding it and moaning out his name in pure pleasure. Immediately she was active, pressing the curse of her pelvis into his face, cursing and praising in equal measure. Fumbling at her folds with his tongue, Rhacelus lapped away in broad, wet strokes. He was aware of Vigilance trying to give him instructions from above, but her words were jumbled and his ears clogged with the rush of his own blood and the press of soft, forgiving flesh. It didn’t take her long regardless and he tasted liquid heat as it rushed over his tongue. She was nought but a quivering mass of flesh, going limp the moment he took his mouth away.  </p><p>Something in his stare had gotten only hungrier and the bulk of his fully erect cock had become nearly painful. Vigilance peeled herself off his neck, peering down at the heavily leaking length, biting her lip. It was comparatively huge, but her body was swarming with postcoital need, already slick and wanting more. God Emperor it had been so long since she’d gotten laid and even longer for him still.  </p><p>“I want you.” She whispered as he lowered her to the floor with care. “And I think you really need me.” </p><p>Wincing, Rhacelus got to his knees and sat upon his heels, allowing her a simply exquisite view of him in full arousal. “I don’t want to hurt you.” </p><p>“You’re not going to, trust me.” She sighed, entrapped by the sight of him.  </p><p>Whatever insecurities he had seemed to swiftly melt away as he stood and unbolted his chest and abdomen armor, allowing both to clatter to the floor. Arms the size of her torso once again picked her up, spun her about and then rested her, face first, against the table. Burying her head and arms into the pillow she once sat on, Vigilance groaned in excitement, knowing what was coming next as Rhacelus spread her legs apart.  </p><p>His cock’s first taste of feminine flesh since scouthood nearly brought him to his knees. It was a quickening similar to the heady pleasure of blood consumed during a ritual, but focused in entirely different spots of his body. The both of them were so slick and wet their mingled fluids leaked over his balls and down in the tight gaps of his thigh guards. He fought to contain his voice as he gingerly slid into her, inch by inch, feeling nothing but heat and the powerful urge to thrust. Vigilance was becoming undone by the feel of him, filled so completely it seemed to be driving her mad.  </p><p>“Throne, oh throne please don’t be gentle.” She was growling, biting the pillow.  </p><p>“I don’t…” He gasped. “I don’t think I’ll last long enough to be rough, woman.” </p><p>Vigilance was inclined to agree. He could mindlessly rut her like a virgin boy just reaching adulthood and she’d likely lose herself with shameful swiftness. “Slow and deep.” </p><p>“Slow and deep.” He agreed, softly, tilting his head back as he hastened to obey.  </p><p>Each thrust was as calculated as he could manage, dragging against her hot inner walls with a hard friction that brought jolts of pleasure up his spine. His cock liberally drooled with pre and the first touches of his seed, easing the journey as the woman's body responded in kind. Even in his attempts to be careful his cock still twitched and danced, wanting to push its building load as far into her as possible. She knew she wouldn’t be last long either, grinding into his slow thrusts an an attempt to brush his blooming cocks head against her most sensitive inner reaches. All efforts were successful, bringing fire and wetness to her loins, her entrance squeezing and relaxing around his growing girth. It was such a steady but increasing climb to her peak that she knew exactly when climax would hit.  </p><p>Rhacelus’s orgasm came as a direct result of what she was doing to him in turn. It was not as a sudden jerk and release, but a prolonged, overbearing warmth that flooded his cock. Easing his seed into her in slow but constant trickles, she finally cried out his name and shoved him all the way within her. His balls clutched close to his body, cock tensing, hips pressing hard. His mind did not unspool all at once, but gradually. Like ice melting in the sun. His whole body melted into hers. As he continued to thrust and cum, her own orgasm hit, hard. He felt it as a sudden clenching around his cock and then a strangled cry from her lips. His name sounded even more beautiful the second time as Vigilance called it out, arching and pumping, ass to hip.  </p><p>“Oh, Vigilance.” He moaned as the last gentle flow of seed finally ceased, holding himself still.  </p><p>The woman, for her part, murmured something loving and lewd, relaxing against the table. “God Emperor, I needed that.” </p><p>“As did I.” He sighed, unwilling to unsheathe himself just yet. Vigilance graciously let him until his swell wasn’t inching so close to pain.  </p><p>A torrent of his pearly seed flowed from her entrance as he finally withdrew, smearing onto the table. It was not a small amount either. Rhacelus’s cheeks flushed with color.  </p><p>She merely grinned, twisted and sat up, facing him. “It’s been a while for me too.” She assured, dragging his head down into a long, pleasant kiss. “You can have me as much as you want.” </p><p>Running his tongue over her lips, her taste, he was very much going to take her up on that offer...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small apologies for any possible errors and inconsistencies as well! Please enjoy. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>